


A Sneaky Scout Needs Punishment

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, Voyeurism, exibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Scout spies on many of his fellow teammates doing lewd things, completely unaware of Spy watching. Spy reprimands him for his behaviour. PWP my dudes -w-





	A Sneaky Scout Needs Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Old re-upload from ff. net

I made my way down to engies to retrieve my bat I had him repair. It had been bent in half when I was beating the crap outta the other teams Heavy. I made my way down the steps to the bases first basement where engie practically lived. I got to the bottom and noticed that the door was already cracked open a bit but it was very dim inside. He had windows and lights but it was already like 12 am and there was only one light on anyway. I crouched down and peered through it. At first I couldn't see a damn thing so I opened it a bit wider. My eyes scanned the room and they eventually landed on two figures in the back of the room. I squinted and tried adjusting my eyes to see better. 

There, in Engies work chair, was Pyro. He was sitting in it with his head thrown back and his mask half off. I scanned the rest of him and noted that he had his suit unzipped and.... and.... ENGIE?? I covered my mouth with my hand and my eyes went wide. Engie was gripping Pyros thighs and deepthroating him like nothing! I felt my lower regions stiffen and a blush creep up my body to my cheeks. Oh no! No no no no this can't be happening! They obviously didn't know I was here or that the door was left open. I was frozen on the spot and watched for like five minutes until I regained control of my limbs and quietly ran out of there. 

Somebody had to know about this! The other basement was nearby and Medic was likely up at this hour. I didn't even bother to keep quiet as I ran towards the other end of the base. Nobody was up to hear me anyway. I finally reached the door to the med center and steeled myself for the conversation. I ran through multiple scenarios in my head before I had one I thought would convince him. I held the doorknob and slowly opened it. I didn't want to spook the Medic and get a face full of syringes. I crept in and shut the door with minimal sound and turned around to find the doctor. 

I was once again frozen as I witnessed the scene before me. Medic was laying sideways wearing nothing but an opened coat and his glasses. Heavy had one of his legs slung over his shoulder as he was relentlessly driving into him. Medic was moaning pleas of "More!" and "Harder!" as his face contorted to one of absolute bliss. Heavy just complied with all of his wishes and set an animalistic pace on the poor doctor. The doc seemed to be enjoying it though and just moaned louder. My legs felt like jelly and I leaned against the door to steady myself. I bit my lip and shuddered as my dick throbbed uncontrollably at the sight. I watched as Heavy angled his thrusting and made the doc cry out and grip Heavys chest. 

This continued until the Medic was shouting about being close and wanting to cum so badly. My whole body was shaking as I tried desperately not to touch myself. Heavy gripped the medic and jerked him off at a pace to match his aggressive thrust. Medic cursed as he came, hard, and spasmed around Heavy. He in turn gritted his teeth and growled as he too came. I frantically reached for the doorknob and hightailed it outta there. I made my way to the kitchen and sat in one of the chairs at the table. I put my head in my hands and tried to calm down my high heart rate and my raging boner. 

I sat there in silence until someone called my name. 

"I didn't think anyone else was up at zhis hour. My apologies for disturbing you." I nearly jumped out of my skin. 

Spy. 

"Oh hey Spook! Haha, uh yea I just, uh, came here to um, relax haha..." 

I grinned nervously and scooted closer to the table to hide my still painfully obvious erection. He looked at me quizzically before going to get some coffee from the still warm pot. I'm guessing Spook made it since no one else but Engie drinks it this late. At the thought of him I gave an involuntary shudder. The image of him and Pyro still fresh in my mind. Thankfully Spook had his back turned and didn't see it. He'd press for information for days if he figured anything out. He sat beside me and sipped his coffee in silence. 

I side-glanced at him occasionally. 

"Is there something you want?" 

Damnit, he noticed. 

"Uhh.." 

Quick! Make a distraction! 

"Um.. wha- what kind of coffee is that?" 

I tried ta sound sincere enough that he didn't think I was actually watching him. 

"It's a homebrew I made myself." 

"Oh okay uh, great.." 

I probably looked so awkward. Just then, Spy leaned close to my ear. 

"Scout.." He all but purred. 

I held back a shudder before he could see it. 

"Why are you so flushed, mon ami?" He asked me. 

I didn't want to answer him so I instead gripped onto my chair. He chuckled low in his throat and leaned back to his side. I thought I was safe until I felt a hand creep up my thigh. I jumped back and looked to Spook, who was nowhere to be found. I glanced around frantically but couldn't locate him. Am I just goin' crazy? Then I felt something roughtly palm my crotch. I bit my lip and closed my thighs around the unknown intruder. I pushed the table back a little and saw Spook, grinning like a devil. 

"Spy what the hell!?" 

I angrily whispered to him. 

"I am getting my answer. Tell me, what made you so aroused?" 

"I ain't tellin' you!" 

"If you tell, I could help you with your little problem." 

And to encourage me, he caressed my thighs and spread my legs open. I was beginning to lose my resolve and his hands were going dangerously close to my crotch every time he stroked back up. My head was feeling like cotton and my whole body was on fire. Eh, what harm could there be in telling Spook? Besides, he can keep a secret right? I rolled my eyes and huffed out a 'Ugh fine'. He smiled and proceeded to unlatch my belt and unbutton my pants. He leaned in and buried his face into the heated bulge and ran his tongue up the zipper. He grabbed it with his teeth and slowly pulled it down. 

I grabbed his shoulders and kneaded them softly. He hiked up my shirt and freed my aching hard-on. It twitched when air came into contact with it. Spy delicately wrapped his gloved fingers around me and pinched the tip between his index finger and thumb. He paused like he was waiting for something. I looked at him to see him looking back at me. 

"You are supposed to be telling me about what you saw?" 

I was puzzled until I remembered that I was gonna tell tell him about... Engie an' Pyro.... and what Heavy an' the doc did. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. When I uncovered my hands I saw Spook was grinning from ear to ear. That smile made him look like he knew more than he was letting on. My brain clicked when I realized that he already knew. 

"You! You saw me watchn' them! You already know what I saw don't you!?" 

"Admittedly, yes. I just wanted to see if you would describe it to me." 

"You sneaky bastard! You-you tricked me!" 

"But it was a trick worth doing, no?" 

He then gave a firm squeeze to me and I whimpered at the contact. 

"I've noticed that you have been spying on many members of zhe team lately. Watching them dress, shower, and doing more intimate things." 

Now I was feeling that blush from earlier coming back. It was true, I had been spying on some of them, but I didn't think anybody knew I was doing it. I knew soldier had gay pornos he would jerk off to and the doc an' Heavy were goin' at it but not Engie an' Pyro! An' watching Demo shower was heavenly... 

"Okay yea, maybe so... but I really didn't think anybody knew." 

"And it only led to more sexual frustration. So I am here to relieve it and fill some of my own desires." 

I was gonna ask him about that last part but was cut off as he pressed his lips to the tip of my cock and kissed it. I bucked up into him but he pulled back. I settled back down and he returned to plant kisses down the shaft. I was twitching as his lips descended downward. He went back up and sucked on the tip, dipping into the slit and swirling around the head. I gripped his head with one hand and clamped the other one over my mouth. Despite how many times I boasted about getting laid, I was actually still a virgin and I'm pretty sure Spook knew. 

He expertly worked his way down my shaft and soon had engulfed all of it. I lost myself in the feeling momentarily until I heard footsteps coming this way. My eyes shot open and I frantically tried pulling the table towards me to cover myself up while telling Spook to cloak himself. I leaned on the table and crossed my hands in front of my mouth. Engie walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee. He saw me and gave me a friendly nod. I waved at him and then had to stifle a groan as Spook continued to secretly blow me. 

Engie left and I made sure he was really gone before I let out a loud moan and my head dropped. I felt Spook laugh around me and I squeezed his head between my thighs. It felt too good to be real. This was literal heaven! Spook is so gifted with that damnable tongue of his. I once again lost myself to pleasure and moaned freely this time. I was getting so close it practically hurt! Just as I was about to feel sweet, sweet release I heard heavy footsteps approaching fast. I panicked because I know I can't keep quiet when I cum and the last thing I wanted to do was scream out in front of a poor unsuspecting teammate. 

Spook must've heard the footsteps too because he popped me out before I made a scene. I frantically tried to make myself look as un-suspicious as possible. As I finished wiping the sweat from my face I saw the Medic walk in. He looked kinda out of it and dopey. 'And I know why.' I thought. 

"Ah, Scout! what are you doing up zhis late?" He asked me, genuine suprise on his face. 

"Oh, uhh.. just clearing my head after a nightmare! Hehe.. yea.." 

I didn't look him in the eyes. I wouldn't be able to after what I saw. 

"So zhat's why you look so sweaty?" 

I glanced at him and saw him staring at me intently. He smiled, poured himself some coffee, and then left without another word. For a second there I thought he knew that I had watched them. But he couldn't have, could he? Spy returned to his sucking and I bucked and shuddered into his warm mouth. I had forgotten how close I was before and now the pleasure was intensified because of the break. I pushed the table back so I could again grip his head. My hands went underneath the mask and I ran them through his hair. I lightly tugged at it as I slowly thrusted into him. 

Spook increased in his efforts and I went lax as he worked his expertise on me. I felt my gut tightening as I got closer to the edge. My moans were high pitched and needy. Spook reached up with one hand and played with a nipple and his other went further into my pants to fondle my tightening sack. My body felt on fire and my cock felt as if it was practically gonna explode. I tensed up and half moaned, half growled through gritted teeth as I came. Spook was also moaning around me as he swallowed every rope of cum I shot down his throat. 

'Goddamn! He swallows too? Fuck, he's perfect!' I thought. I relaxed into the chair as I rode out the final shocks of my orgasm. Spook released me and got out from under the table to stand by me. 

"Damn Spook.... you are frickin' amazing at giving head!" 

"Thank you. Now, I must excuse myself." 

"Wha-? But what about you?" 

"I can handle myself." 

"Yea but it don't feel right just leavin' you like this. Let me return the favor?" 

"Really Scout, I am fine." 

"Well then endulge me? Not as a favor but as an experiment on my behalf." He stood there and mulled it over in his head. 

"... fine Scout. Meet me in your room later at precisely 1:00 am." And with that, he left.


End file.
